Stopping a Knight's Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: Okay what is with everyone lately. They've been acting rather weird, Ruby actually shared a cookie with me. Just when I think I've figured everyone out they all seem to change and it scares me.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so then after the united front my readers presented for wanting this fic I got to work on it. Shoutout to Romantic Silence for inspiring this story with his own Time Travelling Trolls. Really hope I do this idea justice. You're going to want to read AKFF and AKNF before this one however. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 1- A Unexpected Apology.**

You know I figured I would have had everyone's personalities figured out by now. Ruby is the adorable little girl, completely innocent, and with a heart of gold. Weiss is the strict one with a soft side that she hides behind multiple barriers. Blake is the silent beauty that prefers the company of a few and guards her secrets from all she doesn't trust, I do question how she thought a bow was the best camouflage for her ears. Yang is the blond bombshell joker/overprotective sister.

My partner is the girl that seeks to be viewed as normal, as normal as a Huntress can be at least, with a careing personality. She's also my tied for best friend with Ruby, I still wonder why Pyrrha took such an interest in me. I don't think she has any chance of knowing my past and Nikos wasn't a name I recognize from my hometown so that rules out hearing about me from relatives.

Ren is the calm, quiet boy that I sometimes think is the only sane one, I came to a hunting school with no training, combine that with the year from Hell and I doubt I qualify as sane, in our little group. Nora is the wild, unpredictable, pancake guzzling, girl that break all my preconceived notions of reality. She's a smart girl but most of her ideas scare the crap out of me. Why she wanted to try and make a chariot drawn by Beowolves I will never know nor wish to find out.

Today however as shattered any and all thoughts I had that I had a good read on these seven, Blake and Weiss are debatable however, friends of mine.

It started this morning when I found my team barely letting me going a yard or two from them, I thought for one second they would follow me into the shower. Then at breakfast today Nora offered me some of her pancakes. After the near heart attack and checking the sky for meteors I accepted it slowly, a fourth year tried nabbing a pancake from her as part of "newbie hazing". Last I heard his hand will be useable in a week or so and I'm already dead weight without a broken limb. Amazingly I emerged unscathed and then went to classes.

Ruby's idea for a food fight was interesting, of course I ended up getting thrown out a window by that tornado Ruby made. My next panic attack came when Ruby offered me a cookie as an apology, again I thought the apocalypse was about to occur. Now after all our classes for today and I'm working on some homework while the rest of team JNPR are off looking for something in the city something else happens.

"I'm sorry could you repeat." I must have misheard them. Four voices ring out in unison.

"We're sorry for how we treated you when you told us about your transcripts." I'm currently in my room looking up from a Grimm Studies assignment at team RWBY. It's been a day since Blake returned from her little sabbatical. Apparently, it ended with a fight against Roman Torchwick at the docks. I'm just glad she came back alive.

Now all the girls of RWBY are wonderful and I doubt they'll ever turn bad but each of them has a level of pride that can border on arrogance gained from being as strong as they are. While I can see Ruby apologizing and possibly Blake I honestly never thought Yang or Weiss would apologize, mostly because I can fully understand their reasoning. I got lucky that Ozpin thinks I can do some good and gave me those fake transcripts, they worked hard to get where they are and I practically spat on that hard work.

"You really don't have to apologize, we're all good." I turn my attention back to my homework, now what was that sea-based Grimm Port mentioned before.

"BANG!"

"GAHH" I jump when Yang's fist slams into my desk and tumble out of my seat. Oh dear Oum what did I do? I look up to see all four girls glaring down at me before quickly shutting my eyes. I'm not taking any chances of getting a beating for accidently seeing something I shouldn't. I feel someone grab my armor straps and pulls me up off the ground. Once I'm on my feet I open my eyes and take a step back at seeing Yang's eyes turn red.

"It's not okay Jaune! I mean I actually trashed a club, partially just for kicks, before I came to Beacon. And yet you come here hoping to help and we treat you like shit." That doesn't calm me down actually, I knew Yang was destructive at times but a whole club!?

"Again, we're good. I don't really blame you, you all worked hard for this and I just got handed this position. Given all the blood, sweat, and tears you put into getting into this school, well I'd probably do the same if I was in your situation."

"But you wouldn't." I give Blake my attention, I wasn't actually expecting her to talk anymore. "You had every reason to write me off and yet you came looking for me." I scratch the back of my head and look away.

"That was just dumb luck. Plus, all I did was give Ruby a clue afterwards." I could have stayed but I knew my presence was just setting Blake entirely on edge and I didn't want to provoke her into running away from the city.

"Look I accept your apology but really we're fine. Trust me if I held a grudge I wouldn't even be near you right now." This whole day has been weird but one thing has stood out more so far. All of my friends' eyes seem … harder for lack of a better term. They act the same but they seem off. Then again, I took a blow to the head yesterday in combat class so it might just be that.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find a book on Aquatic Grimm." I grab my homework and hold the door open for the girls before leaving for the library.

Beacon's library apparently has the largest collection of books in Vale and considering that's without the journals of previous Hunters and Huntresses that went here. It's also one of the most unorganized places I've ever seen. I could be looking in the history section and find a book of fairy tales.

A mind-numbing hour later and I've had no luck finding a book that would help me. Oh, I found a few books on Grimm but they seemed to focus on land or air based Grimm. A quick read on a species called a Beringel did give me an idea for a combo attack for Nora and Ren to use.

"Here you go." I find a book in front of my face and look at the picture of a shark-like Grimm on the cover. I turn to thank Blake and find her already sitting down on a beanbag chair and reading a book.

"How did you find this book, I've been looking for an hour with no luck?" Blake shrugs at my question.

"Pure chance I suppose." I thank her and make to leave only to stop when she says my name.

"Jaune, do you think the White Fang is salvageable?" She wants my opinion on it? That's honestly a tough one, I can understand where the White Fang is coming from but I don't hold with their own blatant racism. Plus, adding what Weiss has said about the attacks on her family and I can't really stand the Fang.

"Honestly, No." Blake stares back at her book, sorrow coating her face. "At least not as it is now. Let's face it Blake with what they've been doing a clean slate just isn't possible, not without the higher-ups being punished or killed." I can see Blake is thinking on my words.

"You're not thinking about trying to do something about the White Fang, are you?" She doesn't answer. "Blake please tell me that you don't plan on doing some lone vigilante deal. You were lucky Torchwick prefers less casualties, if only to keep from having even more attention placed on him."

"I'm not." I breathe a sigh of relief at that.

"Good, we need out resident Kunoichi." She stares up at me with an amused grin, I almost think I see a blush. "What? I picked up the word from a comic and Ren's already our ninja so you get the title Kunoichi." For once I hear Blake laugh. Compared to her normal tone it's filled with emotion. I can't help but stare, it's like watching if I was watching a bird hiss like a snake. Just completely unexpected.

"See something you like?" I blush and look away. Yang's rubbing off on her partner. "No… I mean yes... no wait I don't mean … Aw nevermind." Blake laughs more and I bury my face into my hoodie. Great going Jaune, make yourself look like a bigger moron.

"I'm just joking Jaune." I look back at Blake with my cheeks still burning and see she's trying to get up. I hold a hand out to her and help her up only for her to pull me into an embrace and I feel her lips near my ear. My hair is standing on end.

"Of course, a Kunoichi would sometimes get a mission to seduce the enemy. And once that tournament starts distracting an enemy team's tactician seems like a good idea." She brings her head back and lets me go but then pecks me on the lips. Nothing but a chaste kiss that lasts for merely a second but I'm sure my blush puts Ruby's cloak to shame.

"Thanks for everything Jaune." Blake walks away with a smile on her face and a swing in her hips. No bad Jaune, do not look. This is probably some joke Yang came up with. Yah that's it, just a joke Yang came up with and dragged Blake into. That makes the most sense, why would Blake do any of that otherwise?

Just to be safe though I should go see the nurse and get my head checked out and a drug test done.

 **So thoughts, ideas, hopes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right I loved how much support this story got, hope I can meet your expectations. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 2- Bad Dreams and Training.**

I'm climbing up some steps, I hear a roar and everything starts to shake, I reach a door and reach for it. Then I suddenly wake up. That was an odd dream, I usually don't remember my dreams anyway. That one was pretty clear though. Ugh, I probably just ate something weird. I knew that chicken from the cafeteria tasted funny.

I look at my alarm clock and see that it is only around four in the morning, and it's a Saturday of all days. Feeling parched I get out of bed and head to the restroom to get a drink of water from the tap. I'm in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt as the onesie I found before coming to Beacon was destroyed in a "freak dust accident" when Nora was making more grenades.

It's been a week since the food fight and the nurse confirmed my head was fine and that I wasn't suffering a concussion. They were reluctant to give me a drug test until I mentioned Nora and Ruby sharing their respective treats, that saw them handing me a cup, a bottle of water, and pointing me to the bathroom instantly. One cup of urine and a few hours proved that I was not in fact drugged.

During the week I've also noticed how much my friends have improved, they each seem to have improved their fighting style and are even stronger now. I'm now even more of a weak link. I think I need to find a better way to practice my semblance, it's still nothing I want the others anywhere near nor will I use it in class but I need to get a better handle on it. I'm having to suppress my aura at all times to make sure I don't cause something to just detonate, I'm pretty sure it was no mechanical error that caused that dishwasher to explode. I've lost way to many pencils and what not because I couldn't control it as well, thank Oum the explosions are silent for whatever reason, maybe I'm doing it wrong? Once I'm done getting my drink I make my way back to bed and prepare to try and get a few more hours of sleep only to stop when I hear someone.

"N…no." I look over and see Pyrrha turning in her bed with a her face scrunched up in a frown "Do..don't do it.. ru…run… JAUNE!" Pyrrha starts thrashing in her bed and I rush over and try to pin her down before she hurts herself.

"Hey, come on Pyrrha I'm right here. It's just a nigh-GAHHH!" One of Pyrrha's hands breaks loose and socks me right in the jaw which sends me to the floor with a crash. I taste blood in my mouth.

"Jaune?" I look up from the ground and see Pyrrha looking at me with worry while Nora and Ren have woken up from the commotion.

"I'm good Pyrrha, nice right hook you got there. Have you been practicing with Yang?" Pyrrha covers her mouth with her hands and starts firing out an apology.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me I promise it won't happen again." Once she takes a break for air I hold up a hand.

"I'm good Pyrrha, mind telling me what that was about." Pyrrha starts fidgeting and it seems like she won't talk.

"She gets really bad nightmares sometimes." I turn to look at Nora who has a wide-eyed look on her face while Ren is glaring at her. Pyrrha seems shocked by the fact Nora said that and I can tell it's the truth. Nora was probably half-asleep when she said it if I had to guess.

"Is that true Pyrrha?" Pyrrha nods while glaring at Nora. "And you didn't trust me with this information why?" How haven't I noticed this before? I'm a pretty light sleeper. Pyrrha looks to the side and seems to be thinking over her answer.

"I've had this problem for years, I just have nightmares sometimes. I was told I have to hide it to keep up the invincible image, I couldn't let a single weakness ever be known. I have to be completely invincible to unbalance my opponents. Nora and Ren simply walked in on me having a nightmare during a nap once and I swore them to secrecy." I can feel my eye twitch more and more with every word that leaves Pyrrha's lips.

"SCREW THAT! Pyrrha for crying out loud so what if you have an issue with nightmares. I've got so many problems that are way worse and you've tried to help me with each one. I'm your partner and if you can be there for me even when I'm shoving you away then I can be there for you." Pyrrha starts tearing up and then tackles me in a hug. I ignore what sounds like a rib cracking from the force and just pat her back.

"So, what happened in the nightmare?" I can feel Pyrrha trembling and look to see that Nora and Ren have left.

"I wasn't strong enough, you were alone, fighting someone you knew you couldn't survive against, I wasn't fast enough to get to you in time. You died." Sounds like something that will happen, there are a lot of things I'm too weak to fight.

"Look Pyrrha, we both know that being a Hunter brings with it a likelihood of death. I'm not going to promise I'll never do something like that but I promise I'll try any other options first." I can feel Pyrrha nod against my shoulder and I try to move away but she doesn't let go.

"Please, just until I'm sure this isn't a dream." I don't know why she would think this is a dream but I give my consent and just stay on the ground. I'm not sure how long we sit there but soon sunlight peeks through the window and I get up. Pyrrha at some point fell asleep so I place her back on her bed before getting dressed. Once I open the door I find Nora and Team RWBY listening at the door while Ren is leaning against the door.

"Really." The girls gain a sheepish look and I shake my head. "Nora, you and Ren keep an eye on her. I'm going to go train some." Ren nods and Nora salutes me.

"You got it Jaune-Jaune." I walk off while saying my goodbyes and start heading towards my secret little training area. An underground room that's accessed through a trapdoor that's been covered by some bushes. I found it about a month ago, on accident, I literally stumbled into it. I think it was a shooting range at some point given how long it is. I haven't found any cameras around here and no-one else seems to use it or has used it given the fact I had to chip rust off the door's hinges and clean a ton of cobwebs up.

Once I'm down there I take off my gloves, hoodie, and shirt before I start charging aura into my fist. Once I've gathered a bit I throw a punch and send a blast of silent energy forward while getting shot back myself. Luckily, I learned after the first five times and put some mats up behind me so it hurts less.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Damn it, not again. My hand has some minor burns, I can already feel aura heal them but it still stings. I need to do something about that kickback, I'm going to end up getting myself killed if I use that in combat as it is. Alright let's try this then.

Picking up a stone from a pile with my uninjured hand I channel a trickle of aura into it, a fifth of what I usually use, and then toss it forward. After five seconds, it detonates midair and forms a sphere of energy about the size of a basketball, maybe slightly bigger. When people say it's not Bullhead science they haven't seen my semblance. I've been trying out various combinations of object sizes, aura amounts, and material of the objects to try and figure out the possible outcomes. I haven't had the courage to test out this last thing but I suppose I might as well. Pyrrha's dream has me a little on edge.

When I first found this place, mice were rampant. I managed to trap a few in a pet cage, amazing what you can find in the lost and found, and decided to keep them around for this moment. I brought them scraps from my meals and made sure the water dispenser was filled often so they've remained healthy. Opening the cage, I grab the smallest one and take it out followed by quickly closing the cage door before the others can escape. I walk over to the opposite side of the room and reach into my pocket. I bring out a piece of jerky and unwrap it before tearing of a small part and giving it to the mouse, the condemned's last meal. While it's munching on its treat I put a small amount of aura in it, as small as I can manage. I'm taking no chances with this. Placing the mouse on the ground I run like hell to the other side of the room and observe. There is a squeak of terror? Or perhaps pain? Whatever it is it's followed by explosion the width of my bed and as tall as Ruby. When it clears the floor where the mouse was is now charred and covered in cracks.

A small mouse with as little aura as I could put in it did that? I only put enough in it to heal a papercut at best! I collapse to the ground as I imagine the size of a blast using a Human or Faunus would cause. Then you take into account if they have aura unlocked or not, the amount of aura they have, whether some people make better fuel... okay got to stop there. Thinking like that is a slippery slope.

It's tempting sometimes to just use my semblance in a fight but if I get burned from the backlash then the explosions seem to either slip through aura or just feed on it, my money is on the latter given the nature of them. I can just imagine using this in a spar and accidentally killing someone.

I figured out a while back why my semblance is focused on explosions, it shows just how unstable my body is. I'm something unnatural, a fractured soul and a body that at one point was constantly fighting itself. I slam my fist into the ground, of course the freaking Grimm in me screws me over. It gave me a semblance that's worthless for fighting with a team, one wrong move on the battlefield and I kill my teammates.

" _ **Don't blame me for that Human."**_ What the hell?! I jump up and look around but I don't see anyone around. Wait… the way it worded that. Was that voice the Grimm inside me?

" _ **Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner."**_ Oh no, no, no, no. This thing shouldn't be conscious, how the hell is it conscious.

" _ **I assure you I'm a male.**_ And it can hear my thoughts, how the hell is this possible. I thought I shoved it down so deep inside me I would never have to deal with it/him again.

" _ **Oh, you gave it a good try but you should have known better. I don't know what got me so energized but I can promise you this I'm not going back."**_

" **SHUT UP!"** I don't want this bastard in my head, I don't want him in my life. I start doing what I did last time he got antsy, I force my consciousness down upon him. I'm pretty much making it a battle of willpower, if he wins well… I'd rather not think about it. He's a lot stronger than last time but I refuse to let him out. Bit by bit I shove him back down into whatever pit in my subconscious I shoved him into last time.

" _ **Tch, guess you're tougher than I thought you'd be. You win this time but I will get out. You can't run from me forever."**_

I collapse on my back panting, that is always exhausting. The thing has been getting more active lately, it's like ants are crawling under my skin. Soon I might not be able to hold it back. I'm not that smart but even I know why Ozpin wanted me here. It's easier to put down a beast if you know where it is.

Picking myself up I start gathering aura into my fist again. If this was a year ago I would have been fine dying but now I've got friends, a team that for some reason trust in me to lead them when they're much more qualified. I can't just lay down and die, not when Pyrrha apparently cares enough to have a nightmare over me dying. I throw another punch and shoot the energy forward. It shoots forward and I can feel the air around me heat up. Eventually it fizzles out but I did it, I finally managed to stay standing. The burns are a bit more severe though.

Now time to try again. I gather aura in my unburned fist and prepare to launch it. I won't stop here, I need the strength to protect all my friends and keep that Grimm down. I swear I won't drag them down and an Arc… no I never go back on my word. Punching forward I launch another beam.

"GUAGGH!" Okay… still needs a lot of work.

 **I just got to say I was surprised by how popular this story became with just one chapter, glad you all like it so much. So as usual Thoughts? Feelings? Hopes? And I want to point some attention to** **Maidens Return to Fight, a story down by Danielanthonymartinez08311994. It's another time-travel story using the AKFF timeline with RWBY and NPR along with a few extras traveling back in time. I hope you'll at least check it out, I loved the first chapter. This is Jauneforever signing off for now, once more thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's been a while since this one got updated. I hope this meets your expectations. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 3- Not Everything Goes Your Way.**

 **Jaune's POV**

I really got to wonder what goes through Port's head sometimes. I mean I get using your own experiences to teach but he takes it to a new level. Thank Oum for the book involving Grimm in the library to be relatively easy to find, despite the fact that place is usually a labyrinth. The rest of my team went off to pick up some ammo for their weapons and a few other bits and bobs. I just got done with a job at the library. Beacon helps some of the less fortunate students raise money by doing little part-time jobs such as helping organize the library and clean various places. And while we aren't Hunters we still get a small stipend since we're risking our lives during our schooling. A voice draws me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jaune!" I turn around and see Ruby right behind me. A big smile on her face as she grabs my arm and latches on.

"What's up Ruby?" Ruby lets go and looks up at me with big eyes, she really knows how to use her cuteness to her advantage.

"Would you be willing to help us with something?" I only have time to nod before everything becomes a blur and suddenly I'm in team RWBY's dorm. I rush to the bathroom and vomit as nausea hits hard. I pull a pack of mints from a pouch on my belt and pop three in when I finally stop. I head back into the main room expecting ridicule only so to see Yang looking at me with sympathy. My confusion must have been on my face because Yang gives me a grin.

"I'm not going to make fun of you this time, Ruby seems to forget not everyone can handle those speeds. You should have seen me when she first got her semblance and dragged me along." Ruby grins sheepishly and I wave off her apologies.

"Just don't do that again if it isn't an emergency, please." Ruby nods and assures me she won't. "So, what do you need me for?" Before anyone can answer the door opens and Weiss and Blake come in caring my armor, weapon, and regular clothes, I chose to ignore the fact they somehow got into my dorm. I gave them my locker code a while back in-case Cardin or someone else shoved me in again and sent me flying so that they could call me back if I didn't have my scroll on me. For the first time, I notice that the four of them are wearing different outfits than usual, they look good. "Oh, you already grabbed him. Does he know why he's here?" I answer Weiss's question for Yang and Ruby.

"No, he does not. This isn't some weird prank, is it?" Ruby starts shaking her head and stammering.

"What! No, no, no, no it is nothing like that. We wanted your help with something." I look at the others and they're agreeing with their leader. I shrug, it can't be too bad.

"Okay so what do you need me for?" Honestly, I can't think of any reason they would need my help. Yang is the one to answer my question.

"Right, so you are usually good at getting people to calm down right. I mean you got Coco not to beat CRDL's asses and managed to keep Nora from causing anything more than minimal damage during a sugar high while Pyrrha and Ren were busy." I stop and think about those events for a second. The first was only because the four members of CRDL were using me as a human shield, really, I would have enjoyed seeing Coco pummel them if I wasn't in the way, and the second was just pure hell. Never again will I let Nora have even the slightest bit of sugar, Ren says the only thing that could be worse is if she had coffee. "So, we need to get some information from a guy I know but I might have ticked him off a bit. We were hoping you could go with her and maybe keep the peace long enough to get the info we need."

"And why do you need this info."

"We want to figure out what the White Fang are up to." I freeze right there and stare at them in shock at Ruby's words.

"Are you out of your minds? No wait, don't answer that. Of course, you are. Wasn't fighting the criminals once enough for you guys?" The four girls are staring at me in shock but Yang pushes past it.

"Come on we can take them." I face palm and look at their determined faces.

"Remind me Blake what is the White Fang's view on traitors?"

"Not very high."

"And Weiss what are you to your company again?"

"The heiress."

"Exactly! And you think that going up against the White Fang is a good idea?! Hell, you'll be lucky if they just kill you outright. And let's face it, you four are beautiful girls that any man would be lucky to get with. Getting captured would not end well for any of you." I saw too much crap on the streets to not know how capture would end for team RWBY. I almost think my words reach them until Ruby waves off my concerns. Actually, given how protective Yang is of Ruby she might not know what I'm thinking of.

"Don't worry, Blake will be disguised and Weiss won't be going near them. See Weiss and I will go to the CCT tower for info, you and Yang will go to her friend's place, and Blake will go to a White Fang meeting in disguise. It'll be fine." Okay that's one of the main problems taken care of but still.

"I don't like the sound of Blake going to that place alone. Couldn't we get the rest of my team to come at least, or better yet tell the teachers about all this." Weiss shakes her head.

"Pyrrha is too high profile, one picture gets posted and suddenly everyone knows where we are to the exact street corner. Nora will draw too much attention and is a bit too destructive for what we have in mind. Ren would work but he's still a human and he and Nora are a package deal. And we can handle this without the teachers." I start pacing around a bit.

"All right clearly you won't change your minds on this and why you want to drag me into this I don't know. I mean I really won't be much help in a fight but that's not here or there. I am not going to help and I will go talk to the teachers unless you have someone that can go with Blake to that meeting."

"I can go." I hop back and so do the others at the voice. Hanging upside by his tail down outside the open window is that monkey Faunus Blake was with. I think his name was Sun.

"What are you doing?" Sun looks at Weiss in confusion.

"What I do this all the time." I can't believe he's admitting that.

"Peak in girls' windows?" Everyone looks at me.

"Well what else could it be, I mean it's not like he knew exactly what you were talking about or what you were planning. And how long have you been there?"

"One, about two minutes. Two, no I meant climbing trees." Sun flips around and lands on the floor. "So are we going to get some payback on that Torchwick guy." Right how could I forget the fact that the top criminal in Vale is involved.

"I guess he could help, I mean he is a Faunus so he could go with Blake." I nod in agreement with Ruby's thought.

"Yeah, he could. Alright if Blake has back-up I'm in. But I should let my team know I'll be going out." The others look appreciative at that.

"Hey, could Neptune help as well?" Sun points out the window and the five of us stick our heads out. Standing on a part of the wall that is sticking out slightly.

"How did you get up there."

"I have my ways." I look behind him and see the drainage pipe looks a bit dented.

"Did you climb the drainage pipe?"

"Dude, no need to ruin the mystery. Also, can I come in because we are really high up." I look down and wince slightly, that would not be a fun landing even with aura. We pull him in and I go into the bathroom to change. I also use my scroll and send a message to my team to tell them about what I'm doing with RWBY, with a slight sugarcoating to make it sound less dangerous. I come out of the bathroom to find RWBY explaining the plan to Sun and Neptune when a thought hits me.

"Wait how did you guys know this is RWBY's room?" The girls pause and stare at the two boys in suspicion. Sun is the first to answer.

"Well I knew the general area thanks to Faunus senses but I had to check a few other windows over the past few days." I think back to when Nora swore she saw someone looking in our window once. I decide to ignore it for now and tell Nora the culprit later. With that we take a Bullhead to Vale and once we get to Vale we all separate. Yang takes me to a garage near the air docks.

"Meet Bumblebee, she's my baby." Watching Yang gush over her motorcycle I can definitely see how she and Ruby are related.

"Wait you want me on a vehicle?"

"Don't worry, I'll just smack you around a little if you throw up on me." Despite my protests I find myself holding on for my life as Yang speeds out of the garage.

 **Time Skip**

"Well I'm impressed Vomit Boy, you didn't live up to your name." I glare at Yang for the hated nickname while I gather my senses after getting off Yang's bike.

"I'm as surprised as you are." I look at the building Yang has parked in front of and notice some of the glass looks new. I'm going to guess that is Yang-related. Yang walks up to the door with smirk on her face while I just follow behind her. Somehow, I just know this will end badly.

The first sign something is up is when the two guards freak out when they see Yang. The second sign is when they slam a giant metal door in our faces

"Yang I thought you said this was a friend you ticked off?"

"I did."

"This seems a lot more than ticked off."

"Okay so he might be angry." Yang then rears her fist back and her weapon expands to its full size. A single punch brakes the door open with an explosion. Well if her "friend" wasn't mad before he will be now. Yang walks through the broken door with an ear-to-ear grin on her face. It's bad that I think I'd be safer with Blake at this point, it really is.

"Guess who's back." When I hear a lot of guns ready to fire I slip my sheath on my arm ready to deploy it into shield mode at the slightest provocation. An off-beat tune keeps playing until someone turns it off. I look at a wall of guns and goons in front of us.

"Yang, I'm getting you a dictionary and we are going to go over the definition of friend."

"Come on Jaune they haven't shot yet."

"That doesn't make them friends!"

"Stop, stop. No one shoot, we already spent enough on repairs." From the back a tall man comes forward dressed in a black vest and white dress shirt with a red tie. I can feel my face lose all blood when I see his face. Shit, shit, shit. It had to be Hei's bar. Hei stares at me and then recognition floods his face. I grab Yang's hand and start dragging her away. I must have surprised her because I manage to actually move her.

"Jaune?"

"Not now Yan…" wait that wasn't Yang's voice. In a second a white and red blur slam against me and stumble to the side. I look down to see a pair of twins I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hey there Mel, Militia. Long time no see." Yang is staring at me with mirth in her eyes while the goons look stunned. Hei is staring me down and I'm sure I lack any color at all. He then walks over and plucks me out of the twin's grip and drags me over to the bar. So this is how I die, gotta admit I didn't see this one coming.

"All of you back to work!" Well it looks like Hei kept the temper. It was always good at getting the rowdy patrons at his old tavern to keep it civil. He sits me down and I look back to see Yang talking with the twins before I focus back on Hei.

"Alright I just want to say I had no idea this was your bar. I would have kept far away from this place if I had known." Hei looks like he's swallowed a lemon.

"Look Kid, I gotta admit I overreacted, you didn't start that fire and you didn't ask to be the town's whipping boy. I was just worried about the girls and I took it out on you." I remember that night in vivid detail. Hei was a decent guy who I knew did something shady but he let me work for some food and I managed to befriend his nieces who he took in after another fire killed their parents. Then one night some drunks apparently saw me go in there and decided to burn the place down. Hei was out on business and the twins and I got out alright but Hei was terrified by the fact the twins were in danger and the loss of his business. Words were said and things got heated. I notice Yang and the twins are walking over and I glare at Hei.

"My friends know nothing about what my past was like and we keep it that way." Hei just nods and Yang sits next to me.

"So Jaune, want to tell me how you know these guys." I try to keep my heart from racing, I want my past to stay in the past and for no one at Beacon to find out about it.

"They lived in the same village as me when they were younger. They moved away when their tavern burned down and we lost touch." Behind Yang's back Hei is showing the twins something he wrote down. "I honestly had no idea they were here. Wait, you attacked them!?"

"They came at me first."

"After you attacked our Uncle." Yang opens her mouth but stops and seems to think.

"Okay fair enough. Now I need information." While Yang is talking with Junior I start chatting with the twins.

"So how have you two been doing?" Miltia sits on the seat on my right while Melanie takes the seat on Miltia's right. I can already tell they've kept most of their personalities, Melanie is the more confident one while Miltia is the quieter of the two. They've also kept their respective signature colors. From there we start going into how they've been and what they've been doing. Once Hei, who apparently going by Junior now, bought this place he decided the Twins needed to know how to fight. They learned to fight from various dojos and some street fighters that Junior hired as previous bouncers. When they got good enough they became the bouncers, given that they apparently gave Yang a good fight that have to be pretty good. I in turn start going over what's been happening in Beacon for me. I've just finished going over Prof. Port's lessons when Yang grabs me by the hood and tugs me along.

"Well it's been fun despite the lack of information. I'm going to have to steal your guy here, save me a Strawberry Sunday." I don't bother struggling since it won't make a difference.

"I'll come visit you guys later. Let us know if you hear anything." With that Yang drags me to her bike and takes us a few blocks away.

"Alright so aside from you meeting your childhood sweethearts that was totally useless. Junior had nothing for us." I blush at that.

"I was nine the last time I saw them."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Lady Killer." I make to argue only for our scroll to ring. We accept the call and Blake's voice comes through the speaker.

"Guy's if you can hear us we need back-up!"

"HELP, THEY'VE GOT A ROBOT AND ITS REALLY BIG! TORCHWICK'S CONTROLING IT FROM INSIDE!"

"Where are you guys?"

"AHHHH!" That was not over the scroll, I look behind me just in time to see two people running from a giant mech.

"Okay, that isn't something you see every day."

"Got that right, well this your stop." Before I can react Yang's shoved me off, I catch something right before she leaves. "Sorry but you won't be much help here." Once I get up off the ground I clench my fist. She's not wrong, I know I'm not any help here.

So of course the first thing I do is start running after them. I need to at least help somehow, I didn't sign up for this only to stop when things got tough. The cracked pavement from the bot's footsteps makes it easy to follow, soon I end up on a freeway with a lot of damage. I don't make it far before finding someone trapped in an overturned car. I use my sword to cut the door off and help pull the woman free.

"Thank you, thank you!" I accept the thanks and move on only to find a lot more people in similar states. I start joining in on the effort to get the trapped people out. It doesn't take long thanks to Crocea Mors but there are so many injured, then again this is better than going through a residential area. Eventually I make it to an area where the road has been frozen over, Weiss's handiwork no doubt. I then see a hard-light wall that's broken with Yang's bike parked next to it. I look over the edge and see RWBY fighting the robot, looks like they took out an arm.

"Alright so how to get down there and help them?" I hear a single footstep behind me and step to the side instinctively, a blade hits my left arm but my aura holds. I turn around to see a tri-colored haired girl with a blade in one hand and an umbrella in the other. The most distinguishing thing about her is her height though, I think she might be shorter than Ruby.

"So I'm guessing you work for Torchwick." A nod is my answer with a sadistic smile decorating her face. Huh, her eyes just changed color.

"We're going to fight now, aren't we?" Another nod, I really don't like that smile or the look in her eyes. I unsheathe my sword and switch my sheath to a shield. I was right to fear that look in the girl's eyes, each blow that I block, parry or counter only leads to a cut from the blade or a blow from the umbrella. The girl goes to stab at my leg and I manage to stomp on the blade. I ram shield into her and she stumbles back with a small cut on her cheek. Her sword is still under my foot so I kick it off the road. The girl brings one hand to her cheek and wipes the blood away. She looks at me appraisingly and her smile grows, I feel like she's looking at me through a microscope. I see her legs tense and then she's moving faster than before, she's swinging that umbrella up at me. I take a step back only to feel something get me under my right eye and above it, just barely missing the eye. It was so fast my aura couldn't even react. Her boot catches me in the stomach and a backflip drives said boot into my chin. I didn't realize how close to the edge of the road I was to the edge until I'm falling. I slip Crocea Mors back into the shield and start channeling aura around me and brace for impact. It doesn't really help.

I crash into the ground and my aura is near gone, also I can't open my right eye. I stumble to my feet and see Yang smash the robot into pieces. An impact in my back sends me back to the ground. I get back on my knees when the pressure gets off my back only to feel a blade at my neck. I can feel the blood leave my body through the small cut on my neck.

"Neo quit wasting time with the boy and get us out of here." The blade moves away from my neck and I take a deep breath. I hear something shatter and Yang's shotgun blast but I'm still staring at the ground.

"Jaune!" I look up at the cry and see Ruby looking down at me with worry in her eyes.

"Hey, looks like I took your nickname." And with that I collapse, exhausted as I am from all the aura spent keeping me from becoming a splatter on the ground. I'm not sure how long I was out but when I come to I'm in Beacon's infirmary. I open my eyes, looks like I didn't lose the right one, and see my teammates and RWBY but everything's blurry and my hearing isn't fully reliable.

"We need to ….e careful…."

"He should have … safe…"

"We don't know ever…. that's going to happen.."

"We can't lose him again." Again? When did Ruby ever lose me?

"Come on, I'm not dead yet."

"JAUNE!" I'm jumped on by Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby in a split-second.

"ACK! BONES … BREAKING!"

"Sorry! I take a breath of sweet air and look down to see I'm still in my own pants even if my shirt, hoodie, and armor are gone. A sharp pain erupts in my cheek as Pyrrha pulls it up.

"What were you thinking?"

"I din't thik I'd ge shved off th road." Pyrrha glares at me but releases my cheek.

"Never do that again Jaune." I look at Ren, I'm a bit surprised he spoke up. "You gave us a heart attack when they brought you in with blood all over your face." That makes me bring my hand up to where that hidden blade got me. It must have scared already going by the feel of the skin. It could be worse though, if I hadn't moved back I'd have lost an eye. That girl, Neo, she was only playing with me. She could have killed me with that hidden blade half a dozen times before she revealed it.

"Yeah, don't worry guys. I won't do something like that again." I have to get my semblance under control, it's the only thing I can do that gives me an edge when most people outclass me so much.

"Hey Ruby, you said you couldn't lose me again. What do you mean by that?" Everyone looks at each other and pales a bit. Weiss is the one to answer.

"When you took that attack for me, your heart stopped for a few seconds." Well that is jarring, odd that they never mentioned it before, but still jarring.

"Well what do you know, I was the first one to die." The seven consecutive slaps after that comment somewhat expected.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Do they even realize they all spoke in unison?

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I died, a little miffed you didn't tell me about that, but I can't change anything about that now. Just got to make sure it never happens again. Right?" The others nod but they're still staring at me in concern. I hop out of the bed and pick up my shirt from the chair in the room.

"So when am I cleared to leave?"

"You're good to go, Ozpin wants to talk to you and RWBY about what happened."

"I'll meet you all back at our room then." Yang speaks up as I slip the rest of my stuff on.

"Hey Jaune, now that you have the scar all you need is some hair dye and new clothes and you could be Weiss's opposite."

"YANG!" I do laugh at it despite Weiss's reaction. It's an amusing image at least.

 **Well hope you all liked it. I also need to thank LordHellPheonix for betareading this chapter. Pheonix also gave me the inspiration for this chapter with chapter 35 of TES. Also 1** **st** **post from College, go Rebels. Thoughts? Ideas? Hopes?**


End file.
